Last days
by Kev17
Summary: Centered on a survivor,John, his survival set directly after the zombie outbreak.


Chapter 1

I seriously wonder if I could survive.

A month ago, I was having a great time with my friends, it was spring break and I went to a party my entire grade held. It was fun. We were dancing, drinking, talking and even playing spin-the-bottle. Heck! It was the best time in my life. After the party I kissed my girlfriend, Sarah, goodnight and went back to my house. Feeling exhausted I immediately slept.

When I woke up, I looked at the time, it was 6:00 am, I heard a loud moaning and someone banging on my door crying for help. I opened the door and I found my neighbor, Jeremy, standing in front of me. Jeremy is eighteen years old, the same age as me, he is tanned and a few centimeters taller than me, sometimes we hang out in my house and play video games.

The second I let him in my house, he rushed forward and shut the door quickly.

"Whoa, why are you so tense?" I asked.

His eyes looked red and bloodshot. "I saw a zombie!"

I stared at him and laughed thinking it was a joke . "Yeah right, its probably some guy in a costume."

He shook his head. "No, it was really a zombie."

Then we both heard a loud moaning and banging on the door. The sound was unearthly and Jeremy looked uneasy.

"It's the zombie…" he said, looking pale.

I was getting fed up by this nonsense, I walked towards the door to open it to let him know that the "zombie" he was telling me about was merely a guy in a zombie costume. I walked towards the door and despite his pleas for me to stop, I opened it and standing in front of me is a zombified person with tattered clothes and literally rotting flesh and bloodshot eyes.

It lunged towards me but Jeremy then ran and shoved me aside as the zombie bit him.

He screamed in pain as the zombie sank its teeth on his flesh. I was shocked, I realized that he was telling the truth. I frantically searched for a weapon and I found a kitchen knife lying nearby on a table. I rushed towards the zombie and plunged the knife deep in its head. The zombie then collapsed on the floor. It's dead. Really dead.

Jeremy groaned as he clutched his neck. I then realized that the zombie bit him on the neck. Jeremy was losing a lot of blood .Shit. I helped him get on his feet but he collapsed.

"John you need to leave this place, more are coming."

I nodded as I grabbed a first-aid kit in one of the drawers and bandaged his wound. Blood spluttered out of his mouth.

"You need to kill me John, I am going to become one of them."

"No, I won't."

I argued with him until I realized that his flesh was rotting and he begins to weaken. I know what must be done.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there, I won't forget you son of a bitch."

He smiled and closed his eyes. I raised the knife up and brought it down to his heart.

I felt terrible that I killed my own best friend. But it was out of mercy. I held back my tears as I buried him and the zombie in my yard. I started dialing Sarah's number on my iPhone to make sure she's okay but there is no answer. Then I tried dialed my parents number but I couldn't reach them. Shit. I thought about them getting eaten by zombies and I threw up. I decided that I needed to pack supplies in my car so I took 5 cans of food, 4 bottles of 2 liters of water, a can opener and my laptop. I also brought 4 knifes with me. I placed the supplies in a sack (excluding the knives and laptop) and I put the sack at the back of the car. As I started the car I looked back at my house, thinking of all the good and bad times I had spent, it was really depressing to leave but I knew I had to. I started my car and drove it due east.

An hour has passed as I looked around, checking if any zombies are nearby but there's no sign of them. Then, something caught me in the eye. I saw hordes of zombies surrounding a gun shop from afar. I was paralyzed with fear since I had never seen so many zombies in one place. Then I heard gunshot, I saw 3 men emerging from the gun shop. One was carrying a sack load of guns while the other 2 were holding handguns, shooting the zombies down. But more and more seems to be coming in their direction.

I knew they're going to get their asses kicked if they continue so I decided to go on offense. I then drove my car towards the zombies and they got ran over.

"Get inside if you want to live!" I yelled

The 3 men were surprised at first but they went inside my car bringing the sack load of guns with them. I then drove forward, not stopping until I can't see the zombies.

"Hey, thanks for saving our asses there but we need you to take us to our base camp." one of them said

"Sure." I said

They then explained that they were salvaging guns from shops to provide protection for their camp.

"Our leader's orders, he's not taking any chances in this…disaster " said the guy holding the sack, whose name is Patrick.

"What's your leader's name?"

"Shane Walsh" said Patrick


End file.
